1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the avoidance of a deposition of a fatty substance, such as liquid grease or lubricant possessing a high viscosity which is carried along with steam during a combustion of hydrogen from a gas mixture containing hydrogen, oxygen and steam, through the intermediary of catalytic igniters.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of this type has become known from the disclosure of German Patent Publication 40 03 833.5. As is extensively described in this printed publication, the problem of eliminating or removing hydrogen from a gas mixture, especially in the case of accidents with a thermal nuclear core destruction in light-water reactor installations (core melt-down), is generally encountered in that hydrogen escapes into the oxygen-containing atmosphere of the safety containment and, in consequence thereof, there is produced a danger of explosion.
The released hydrogen, in accordance with the local concentration, the turbulence and the geometric conditions within the safety containment, can combust in the form of a deflagration or detonation. As a result thereof, the local as well as also the global elimination or removal of the hydrogen in an accident situation with nuclear core melt-down is of the utmost interest in consideration of the safety technology.
In order to reduce the local hydrogen concentration in the safety containment, the employment of igniters is taken into consideration. Through a controlled, early ignition and combustion, the hydrogen content should be restricted to within the spatial confines of the safety containment.
Primarily, taken into consideration are two types of igniters with regard to their utilization in the safety enclosure or; in essence, safety containment:
1) spark igniter and
2) catalytic H.sub.2 -igniter.